kaichou wa maid sama next
by pbgg
Summary: despues de haber pasado por tanto usui y misaki ya están casados a hora veran como es la vida de una pareja con compromiso. veran tambien nuevos sucesos y misterios que cambiaran su nueva vida juntos
1. Chapter 1

Kaichou wa maid – sama

Capitulo 1

Después seremos más unidos

Después de haber salido en el helicóptero con tiger – kun, takumi decidió el lugar perfecto. Decidió ir a una de las islas de la familia usui que estaba casi en medio del océano atlántico. Tanto takumi como misaki se sentían felices por que al fin iban a poder vivir una vida tranquila ya que sus problemas habían acabado 5 años atrás ya que takumi había curado la enfermedad de su abuelo y hermano y gracias a eso lo declararon un medico prodigio ante la sociedad y misaki había logrado sacar adelante a su familia con su arduo trabajo. En eso suena una voz

? : listo usui ya llegamos

Usui: gracias por todo tiger – kun

Tiger – kun: de nada pero por favor dejame de decir tiger – kun es molesto

Usui: esta bien Tiger – kun (lo mira sonriendo)

En eso alguien se asoma por la ventana del helicóptero. Era misaki

Misaki: wuau es en verdad maravillosa (mira muy sorprendida)

Usui: vamos misaki toma mi mano para que asi bajes

Misaki: (sonrojada) cállate usui puedo hacerlo por migo misma

Usui: vaya misaki que cruel eres conmigo aun cuando ya nos hemos casado

Lentamente el helicóptero despegaba de la playa para dejar así a la feliz pareja en su luna de miel. En eso se despedían de lejos de Tiger – kun. Después de desempacar habían llegado a una cabaña que en ves de cabaña parecía una casa o mejor dicho un palacio pero en pequeño mientras en eso misaki empieza a hablar

Misaki: (sorprendida) wuau usui esto es muy hermoso

Usui: (con mirada de pervertido) y lo bueno es que estamos solo nosotros dos misa – chan (se le asoma su cara al hombro de misaki)

Misaki: ( se pone toda roja) takumi deja de decir cosas sin sentido (lo mira un poco avergonzada)

Usui: vaya misa – chan no a cambiado en estos últimos 10 años ( la mira sonriendo)y pero lo malo es que solo pasaremos una semana juntos ya que ambos estamos muy atareados (en eso la mirada de usui se torna un poco triste)

Misaki al ver su cara también se puso un poco triste pero en eso ella le dice

Misaki: takumi no te pongas asi mejor hay que disfrutar nuestra semana juntos, si quieres no te reclamare por nada ( le decía con mucho cariño)

Entonces usui queda totalmente sorprendido por esas palabras de misaki que a hora se había convertido en su esposa

Usui : gracias misaki esa es por una de las muchas cosas me gustaste desde un inicio

Llegaba el atardecer y ellos no habían terminado de desempacar en eso decidieron tomar un descanso y preparar la cena. Que casual mente la hiso usui.

Misaki: quieres que te ayude

Usui: no gracias estoy bien mejor si puedes prepara la mesa que ya mero va a estar la cena

Misaki: ok…. Oye puedo preguntarte una cosa

Usui: si cual misaki

Misaki: porque no quieres que te ayude es porque sabes que cocino mal verdad

Usui: no, no es eso sino que como nos tardamos en desempacar pensé que estarías cansada

Misaki: no te preocupes esto no me a hecho ni sacar una gota de sudor

Usui: esta bien

Pronto llego la noche y ellos estaban a punto de irse a dormir en su futon pero como ya estaban casados tenían que dormir juntos cosa que a misaki le daba vergüenza ya que seria su primera ves que dormirían juntos al ya estar casados. En eso usui le dijo

Usui: si quieres dormir puedes hacerlo como gustes no te obligare a hacer cosas que no quieres

Eso le sorprendió mucho a misaki ya que pensaba qu takumi no la dejaría ya que pensaba que era un alíen pervertido aun. En eso ella le contesta

Misaki: no me importa ya que estamos casados es normal por eso no me preocupo si tu quieres.

Eso sorprendió mucho a usui. Así pasaron la primera noche de casados y de luna de miel tan tranquila que se podían escuchar el choque de las olas con la tierra. Pero lo que no se esperaban era algo muy extraño una persona arrumbaba junto a la playa en un bloque de madera

Y con esto termina el primer episodio quien será esa persona como será la nueva vida de misaki con usui haberiguenlo en el próximo capitulo de kaichou wa maid – sama


	2. Capitulo 2

En el ultimo episodio misaki y usui llegaron a una isla de la familia usui donde misaki quedo muy asombrada por como era. Ahora algo extraño esta pasando

Capitulo 2

Una mañana

Usui se levantaba de la cama donde estaba su esposa o sea misaki el al verla se le noto una sonrisa en su cara pues ya podía dormir junto con su amada misa – chan , el salió de la habitación y hablo con una de las sirvientas de la casa diciéndole que iría a caminar a la playa.

Usui: ha que aburrido estoy. Que mal que misa – chan no se levanto aunque me gusta verla dormir (decía mientras miraba el cielo agarrándose la cabeza con las dos manos)

En eso el empieza a escuchar una voz de una mujer que no conocía, cuando ve que en la arena había una mujer con dos niños en un bloque de madera va corriendo a ver a la señora

Señora: ayúdame (casi agonizando)

Decía una mujer de cabello gris con ojos grises

Usui: señora se encuentra bien…. señora ( diciendo un poco preocupado)

Señora: por favor… cu….i….da…. de ….e….llos

La señora había muerto en ese entonces

Usui se sorprende al vera dos bebes en cubiertos con barias cobijas haciéndoles como una cama. En eso el toma a los dos bebes y se dio cuenta que eran gemelos uno era un niño y el otro una niña el. En camino a la casa de la isla el pensaba

Usui: (pensado: creo que los criare pero creo que al abuelo no le guste, un segundo desde cuando me importa la opinión de ese anciano – deja de pensar) pero lo mas importante como se lo dire a misa – chan creo que le daré la sorpresa - con una sonrisa en su rostro

Llegando a la casa , una sirvienta le dice

Sirvienta: joven usui que es eso – al ver se asombra

Usui: no le digas a nadie por favor

Sirvienta: pero señor sabe como se pondrá su abuelo

Usui: no me importa yo cuidare de ellos por que se lo prometí a una persona

La sirvienta al ver la cara de usui ve que el lo decía enserio entonces le dice

Sirvienta: esta bien pero cuídelos bien por favor

Usui: gracias (le decía con una sonrisa)

Sirvienta: (sonrojada al verlo) no es nada – un poco avergonzada

Luego de eso el llega a su habitación y ve que todavía estaba durmiendo misa – chan en eso el recuesta a los dos bebes uno de cada lado de misa – chan en eso un bebe empieza a llorar

Bebe 1: wua wuahhh

Haciendo que el otro también llore

Bebe 2 wua wuahhhh

Misa – chan al oir se despierta un poco confundida

Misa: pero….. de donde salieron estos bebes

Ve a usui en una ventana

Usui: ya despertaste misa chan ( le decía con una sonrisa)

Misa: si ya desperté….. oye yo no quiero hablar de eso sino de porque desperté con el llanto de dos bebes

Usui: a eso también quiero hablarte de eso porque veras

Le cuenta todo lo que había pasado cuando estaba en la playa

Misa: enserio no lo puedo creer

Usui: pues debes creerlo ya que desde ahora seremos sus padres misa chan

Misa: no no claro que no todavía no estamos listos además sabes como se pondrá tu abuelo contigo

Usui: no me importa además no los quiero abandonar

Misa: (viendo la cara deprimida de usui) esta bien si tu crees que es lo correcto

Usui: (al oir eso le agarra la emoción y besa a misaki en la boca) gracias misa chan

Misa: (muy sorprendida y sonrojada) pero porque fue eso

Usui: que no puedo besar a mi esposa que tanto amo

Misa: (mas sonrojada) cállate takumi – sonrojada al extremo – pero ya sabes como los llamaremos takumi debste pensar en eso primero

Usui: se me olvido pero no importa ya tengo sus primeros nombres tu deberas ponerles su segundo nombre

Misa: enserio es ….. que…. No soy buena en eso

Usui: no lo sabras hasta que no lo inteste

Misa: bien tu primero

Usui: el niño le pondré mos que te parece issei y a la niña que tal tu nombre es muy bonito

Misa: bien issei pero porque mi nombre

Usui: porque la bebe es muy bella igual que tu

Misa: (sonrojada y nerviosa a la ves) esta bien entonces que tal para el segundo nombre de issei que tal tu nombre issei takumi y para la niña nagisa, misaki nagisa

Usui: ves que no era tan difícil bien me gusta que nustros hijos tengan nuestros nombres – toma de la cintura a misaki

Misa: (muy nerviosa) por favor puedes separarte un poco de mi

Usui: que cruel eres misa chan

Misa: perdón es que todavía no me acostumbro

Después de eso todo el dia transcurrió mejor ya que ya tenían a dos miembros mas en su nueva familia pero lo que no sabían era que iban a decirles a todos cuando regresaran

Bueno hasta acá el segundo capitulo que pasara después con la nueva familia usui véanlo en el próximo capitulo


	3. capitulo 3

En el capitulo anterior usui había encontrado dos hermosos bebes en la playa gracias a que vio a una mujer en agonía que le dio a encargar dos bebes que eran gemelos (un niño y una niña) tras eso le conto a misa chan lo sucedido pero tras convencerla ellos les pusieron sus nombres a los nuevos integrantes de la familia usui.

Capitulo 3

Una noticia

Ya habían pasado dos días después de encontrar a los pequeños issei y nagisa en la orilla de la playa en esos dos días usui aprendió mas rápido de cómo cuidar niños que misa chan.

Eran casi como las cinco de mañana y en la habitación de nagisa se empezaron a escuchar sus llantos, misa chan por no poder dormir porque sabia que ahora era madre escucho los llantos de nagisa y fue a verla

Entrando a la habitación de nagisa

Misa chan: hola como estas nagisa – la carga en sus brazos – ya no llores mama esta aquí

El bebe gracias al arrullo de misa chan se había vuelto a dormir y ella por fin estaba tranquila

Dirigiéndose a su habitación

Misa con (pensando) : que le habrá pasado a nagisa si a esta hora no se escucha el mas mínimo ruido en la casa

Llegando a acostarse escucha la voz de usui

Usui: asi que ya fuiste a ver a nagisa

Misa chan: si ya fui por

Usui: a pues veras

Flashback

Usui iba caminando hacia el baño en plena madrugada en eso el empieza a pensar

Usui: (pensando: asi con que esto es tener una familia he esto es nuevo para mi – decía muy contento)

De regreso del baño

Usui: creo que ire a ver a nagisa a su cuarto

Llegando al cuarto

Usui: te ves muy bonita nagisa – diciendo en voz baja

En eso toca a nagisa con su dedo y ella empieza a llorar

Usui: ho creo que mejor me voy – diciendo con su cara de despreocupación

Fin del flashback

Misa chan un poco confundida

Misa chan: asi ….. que …. Fuiste tu el que la despertó

Usui: si por

Misa chan: sacando el espíritu del demonio que tenia como presidenta – usui me quitaste mi sueño solo por que fuiste al baño

Usui: perdona – diciendo con su cara de despreocupación

Misa chan: para la próxima vas tu

Pasaron nueve hora y ya eran las dos de la tarde y misa chan toda vía no despertaba en eso oía las olas de la playa

Misa chan : que bien dormi – mira el reloj y grita – haaaaaa son las dos de la tarde debi levantarme a las diez para ir a hablar con mis socios del trabajo

Llega usui

Misa chan: usui porque no me despertaste

Usui: porque me gusta verte dormir y además que por mi culpa te levantaste a temprana hora

Misa chan: pero si tu sabias que tenia que hablar al trabajo hoy

Usui: a se me olvido – decía con su cara de despreocupación

Misa chan: con su cara d demonio agarra a usui del cuello – usui – decía con mucha furia

Usui: o misa chan se enojo – decía con su cara de despreocupación – no te preocupes yo les llame

Misa chan: enserio lo hiciste – lo suelta – porque

Usui: pues como no quiero que tengas problemas y además como te amo como no hacerlo – decía con una sonrisa

En eso misa chan se sonroja y le decía

Misa chan: gracias takumi – en voz baja

Usui: que dijiste – le decía un poco confundido

Misa chan: y que te dijeron los de mi trabajo

Usui: pues veras

Flashback

Teléfono : riiiiiiingggggg

Usui: que molesto ire a ver quien llama

Contesta

Usui: bueno quien habla

?: a señor usui es usted

Usui: a si diga con quien hablo

Héctor: soy yo hector trabajo con su esposa misaki

Usui: si que se le ofrece

Hector: a pues mire le llamo para informarle que necesitamas que misaki regrese al trabajo. Ha surgido un problema y ella solo puede arreglarlo

Usui: cual es el problema?

Hector: a pues vera hubo un temblor en la ciudad donde trabaja misaki y no sabemos que hacer se lo pudiese comunicar

Final del flashback

Misa chan: entonces tengo que volver para a ya – muy seria

Usui: no te preocupes ya mande ayuda

Misa chan: como ?

Usui: les dije que le me dijeran en cuanto saldrían las reparaciones

Misa chan: y cuanto fue?

Usui: unos 100000 yenes

Misa chan: que eso es mucho – decía muy sorprendida – perdona por hacerte pagar por eso me descuide – decía un poco avergonzada

Usui: no te sientas asi recuerda desde que nos casamos apenas jure que hiba cuidarte cueste lo que cueste

Misa chan: takumi – sorprendida

En eso usui le da un beso apasionado en los labios de misa chan

Misa chan: y eso porque fue – sorprendida

Usui: porque te amo – decía mirando la a los ojos con su sonrisa hipnotizante

Ella con una sonrisa en su cara con un poco de vergüenza le decía

Misa chan: te amo usui te amo mas que a nada

Misa chan sabiendo que ella tal ves no le podía dar nada a cambio por la acción de usui buscaría una forma de cómo recompensarlo

Como les ira a esta hermosa pareja como le recompensara a usui misa chan vean lo en el próximo capitulo

Y aquí el gran final del capitulo tres perdonen por no escribir es que estaba ocupado los episodios los subiré semanalmente


End file.
